Una pareja dispareja
by AnaCathy Black
Summary: Entra, lee y descubre como se relacionó la pareja más rara e inesperada del anime...BULMAPensé que esta tarde, todo iba a ser un desastre, pero resultó todo lo contrario.VEGETA¿?¿?¿?BULMAMe divertí mucho.GRACIAS.
1. El joven misterioso

_**PARTE 1:**_

_**EL JOVEN MISTERIOSO.**_

**BULMA.- **¡ Ese joven es taan guapo !

**YAMCHA.- **Mmm…

**BULMA.- **Pero viéndolo bien, no es tan guapo como tu Yamcha.

**TODOS.- **¡ Venció a Freezer !

**KRILLIN.- **¡ Increíble !

**TEN SHIN HAN.¿ **Ha que habrá venido ?

**GOHAN.- **Sssss…uu….su….cabello…

**PIKORO.- **¡ Es un Sayajin !

Entonces ese joven misterioso se acerca …

**TRUNKS.- **¿ Aún no llega el Señor Goku ?

**TODOS.- **…………. ¿ …………

El viento corre en ese desierto lugar, provocado por una extraña nave que se acerca al misterioso joven, Bulma y los guerreros Z.

Ha aterrizado, formando un crater, al que corren todos rápidamente para saber quien saldrá …………. Y……… se trata ……………… de ………………..:

**TODOS.- **¡ Goku !

**GOHAN.- **¡ Papá

Goku vuela precipitadamente hacia su pequeño hijo, abrazándolo, saluda a cada uno de sus amigos e incluso a Vegeta, que por más extraño que parezca se ha quedado en la tierra. Pero sòlo no ha logrado reconocer a una persona, que ante la cara de "What?" de Goku ha decidido adelantarse y "presentarse".

**TRUNKS.- **Señor Goku, que gusto conocerlo, me han mandado a buscarlo, para darle un mensaje importante para todo el planeta, pero necesito hablarlo a solas con usted, por favor, le ruego me acompañe del otro lado del cráter que se ha formado con la llegada de su nave.

**GOKU.- **Ssss…i…..si – Goku asintió con la cabeza -.

Asi, volaron lejos, donde nadie de los presentes los pudiera escuchar, pues todo lo que comentarian era un gran secreto que de ser revelado en su totalidad hubiera cambiado por completo el rumbo de la historia (Aunque en realidad todos sabemos lo que se dijo en esa plática ).

Pasado el tiempo terminó la charla de Goku y Trunks, abordando este ultimo su nave para regresar a su casa, no sin antes mirar muy bien a Bulma y a Vegeta, creyendo que nadie se habá dado cuenta.

**TRUNKS.-** - Sentado en su nave listo para despegar,sólo atina a pensar -Mi madre tenia mucha razón, mi padre era muy serio y orgulloso, pero a pesar de eso la amó hasta el final …

Goku solo pudo contarles a sus amigos que el joven había venido para prevenirlos de unos poderosos androides que someterían a la tierra y que eran demasiado poderosos pues ni el ki de todos juntos los podría detener¡Debían entrenar muy duro!

**VEGGETA.- **Kakaroto¿ no se te ocurrió preguntarle si era Sayajin ?

**BULMA.- **Es cierto, Vegeta tiene razón? vimos a ese muchacho convertirse en Super Sayajin , pero si se supone que sólo tú y Vegeta son sayajines, bueno, y Gohan también, son los unicos Sayajines que quedan en todo el universo.

**GOKU.- **¿ En, en serio , jejejejeje… no lo sabia… jejejejeje… si no con gusto le hubiera preguntado… jejejejeje…

**PIKORO.- **Basta de risas y comenzemos a entrenar, otro día nos reuniremos para charlar.

**TODOS.- **De acuerdo¡ SI !.

De esta manera los guerreros Z se dispersaron para comenzar con un arduo entrenamiento que los haria más fuertes para poder enfrentar a esos temibles enemigos que el destino les tenía preparados. Mientras todos se hiban, Vegeta solo se quedó pues no sabía nada de la tierra y no tenía idea de cómo entrenar, allí se quedó por un buen tiempo, pensando…

* * *

Unas horas después, en la Corporación Cápsula… 

**BULMA.- **Yamcha, gracias por traer…- Yamcha le da un beso –

**YAMCHA.- **Descuida niña, yo estoy aquí para protegerte – se quedaron abrazados en silencio – pero…….. pero tendré que dejar de verte por un buen tiempo, debo entrenar para enfrentar a los androides…………………… discúlpame, de verdad no quiero dejarte pero…………

**BULMA.- **No importa, con tanto tiempo al lado de todos ustedes he aprendido que no se puede estar seguro de cuanto tiempo te tendré a mi lado, y que con el poco tiempo que nos quede para los dos debo aprender a ser feliz…………. Aunque me sigue costando…….

**YAMCHA.- **Sabes que te amo y que en cuanto pueda vendré para que salgamos. OK?

**BULMA.- **Está bien.

Yamcha se despidió de Bulma con un tierno beso y se alejó por los cielos, que comenzaban a adquirir un color azul rey.

Mientras Yamcha se dirijía a su casa en medio del desierto ( donde vivía cuando conoció al pequeño Goku y a Bulma ), sintió el ki de Vegeta que se dirigía al rumbo de la Corporación Capsula, pero no prestó atención.

* * *

En el patio de la Corporación Capsula. 

**VEGETA.- **? TERRÍCOLA !

**BULMA.- **¿ Que son esos gritos , parece la voz de… ? Vegeta ?

**VEGETA.- **? VEN PARA ACÁ O QUIERES QUE VAYA EN TU BUSCA PARA MATARTE !

**BULMA.- **- Abriendo la puerta ? VEGETA ! – con una cara entre el susto y el asombro-

**VEGETA.- **El mismo¿ Que tanto me miras, no eres capaz de reconocerme mujer ?

**BULMA.- **¡ Por Kamisama ¿ no conoces las puertas , no era necesario tanto grito.

**VEGETA.-** ¡Ja!

**BULMA.- **¿ Qué buscas, no deberías estar entrenando ya ¿ buscas a Goku , dejame decirte que aquí no estáél vive en …

**VEGETA.-** ? CÁLLATE ! He venido a entrenar aquí.

**BULMA.- **¿

**VEGETA.-** Quiero una cámara de gravedad, igual, no, mejor a la de Goku.

**BULMA.- **Tú estás loco – le hace señas y se da la vuelta, cerrando la puerta tras de ella-

**VEGETA.-** Si no lo quieres hacer por las buenas a la de malas tendrá que ser.

Vegeta comienza a gritar y a elevar su ki al máximo, así que Bulma, corriendo se asoma por una ventana.

**BULMA.- **? Se puede saber qué rayos pretendes !

**VEGETA.-** ? Accede o destruiré tu casa terrícola !

Bulma cerró la ventana asustada, pues bien sabía que Vegeta se caracterizaba por no tenerle compasión a nadie, por lo que decidió abrir la puerta y gritarle:

**BULMA.- **En vista de que no me queda otra opción está bien, te construiré una cápsula de gravedad con capacidad de aumentar hasta 900 veces la fuerza, solo hay un inconveniente…

**VEGETA.- **- con cara de satisfacción y orgullo por haber conseguido lo que quería ¿Qué?

**BULMA.-** La tendré lista hasta pasado mañana, pues hoy ya es muy noche, y aunque trabaje mañana todo el día no la habré terminado – Vegeta pensativo ante ese inconveniente , por lo mientras puedes hacer lo que quieras y después regresar para comenzar a entrenar.

Retrocedió para cerrar la puerta, pensando que con esta respuesta dejaba satisfecho al príncipe Sayajin, pero Vegeta reaccionó rápidamente, impidiendo que cerrara la puerta y dándose paso para dentro de la casa.

**BULMA.-** ? Qué te pasa !

**VEGETA.-** Has dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

**BULMA.-** Ssssi….si ¿ y ?

**VEGETA.-** Me quedaré en esta casa.

En esos momentos pasaba un robot que fue llamado por Bulma, resignada a que nada podía hacer ante esta decisión de Vegeta.

**BULMA.-** ¿Quisieras llevar al "Señor" a la habitación 11?

**ROBOT.-** Como usted diga señorita.

**BULMA.-** Síguelo – mientras Vegeta se alejaba tras el robot, dice entre dientes – limosnero y con garrote.

Ha comenzado una nueva etapa de entrenamiento para los Guerreros Z, sin imaginarse que la vida de algunos cambiará muy drásticamente…

_

* * *

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su gusto... les cuento que este es el primer fic (sobre cualuier cosa) que escribí, durante mi último año de prepa, gracias a que mi mejor amiga me llevó varios fics de Dragon Ball que había encontrado en internet y me animó a que escribiera uno... así que esto está dedicado a ella... _

Gracias por leer...

Ahora lo único que te queda por hacer es dejar un review... por favor!


	2. Abre los ojos

_**PARTE 2:**_

_**BULMA: ABRE LOS OJOS**_

**BULMA.-** No puedo creer que Vegeta se levante tan temprano – 6:00 a.m. - todos los días siendo que siempre se queda entrenando hasta muy noche…….., pero en fin, es un despertador muy eficaz, jijijiji…

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que Vegeta decidió quedarse a entrenar en la Corporación Cápsula, comenzando a ser una rutina el verlo caminar por los pasillos de la casa y ver a través de la ventana su nave de entrenamiento.

Más tarde, mientras Bulma y su papá trabajaban en uno de sus tantos proyectos, alguien llamó a la puerta del laboratorio, era Vegeta.

**BULMA.-** ¡ Vaya ! Puedo ver que al fin has aprendido a tocar las puertas, a tu manera, pero tocas.

Y es que la forma en que Vegeta "tocaba" las puertas, era pateando "levemente" la puerta.

**VEGETA.-** No molestes, solo vine por más robots.

**SR. BRIEFS.-** Jovencito, ayer te di 10 de los más nuevos y resistentes, de seguir así nos dejarás en la banca rota.

**BULMA.-** Papá tu sigue con esta investigación, yo me las arreglaré para construir unos robots que le puedan durar más, tu no tienes por que molestarte, pues de una o de otra forma tenemos a esta molestia gracias a mí.

**VEGETA.-** ¿ A quién le llamas molestia ?

**BULMA.-** Vamos al otro laboratorio.

Bulma lo "empuja" para que camine y salen de ahí para dirigirse a su laboratorio. Ahí rápidamente le prepara unos robots.

**BULMA.-** No seas penoso y anda, siéntate – se encontraba recargado en la pared-, después de este tiempo de vivir conmigo …..

**VEGETA.-** - Se para en posición de firmes - !

**BULMA.-** ¡ Digo , de vivir en esta casa, ya deberías tenerme cierta confianza. ¿ No ?

**VEGETA.-** - Mientras cruzaba los brazos - Olvídalo, así estoy bien.

Después de unos momentos, que para Vegeta parecieron una eternidad, quedo armado un pequeño pelotón de robots.

**BULMA.-** ¡ Al fin quedaron ! – se voltea para dirigirse a Vegeta – No te van a durar tanto como lo prometí, pero al menos si lo suficiente para que me dejes trabajar en un prototipo mucho más avanzado.

**VEGETA.-** Eso espero.

Vegeta salió del laboratorio, llevando consigo a su nueva compañía de entrenamiento, mientras Bulma quedaba sola en el laboratorio pensando:

**BULMA.-** Nunca me había fijado que la mirada de Vegeta es muy profunda y puede revelar muchas cosas¿ Qué pensará sobre mí ? y ¿ Por qué siempre actúa de esa forma tan descortés , aunque bueno, podría decirse que es parte de su encanto……………….. jijijijijijijijijijijijii……..!... ¡ Santo cielo, en que estoy pensando !...

Mientras esto pasaba por la mente de Bulma, Yamcha aterrizaba en el jardín de Corporación Cápsula, reparando en que había una extraña nave parada ahí, se preguntaba de quién podía ser en el instante en que la puerta se abrió y esperanzado en ver salir a Bulma, se topo con la "horrible" cara de Vegeta.

**YAMCHA.-** ¿ Qué rayos haces en casa de Bulma !

**VEGETA.-** ¿ Mmm ? – mientras avanzaba a la cápsula de gravedad – Insecto…

**YAMCHA.-** ¡ RESPONDE !

Yamcha intenta lanzarle un ataque, pero Vegeta lo rechaza fácilmente con una mano, sin decir nada, pero ante esta provocación no se pudo controlar y dejando a los robots a un lado, comienza a pelear con Yamcha.

**SRA. BRIEFS.-** ¡ Bulma, hija, corre !

**BULMA.- **¿ Qué pasa, mamá ?

**SRA. BRIEFS.-** Yamcha pelea con el atractivo Vegeta.

**BULMA.-** ¿ QUÉÉÉ … !

Al decir esto, sale corriendo para ver que pasa y detenerlos.

Abre la puerta.

**BULMA.-** ¡ DETÉNGANSE !

Los ataques cesaron repentinamente y Vegeta y Yamcha quedaron como detenidos en el tiempo.

**BULMA.- **¿ Se puede saber por que pelean ?

**VEGETA.-** El idiota de tu novio empezó.

**YAMCHA.- **¿ A quién le dices idiota , animal

Y estaban a punto de regresar a la pelea cuando…

**BULMA.- **Déjense de peleas estúpidas ¡ Y tú Vegeta¿no que te urgía entrenar !

**VEGETA.-** Tú no me das órdenes.

**YAMCHA.-** Corre niña, ve a entrenar.

**VEGETA.-** Pero que bueno que llegaste, sino, hubieras encontrado sólo las cenizas de esta basura – y riendo se da la vuelta para recoger a los robots y entrar a la cámara de gravedad –

**YAMCHA.-** ¿ A quien ibas hacer tri… ?

**BULMA.- **Y tu Yamcha – le entierra las uñas en un brazo - ¡ Tienes que explicar muchas cosas !

Y no les quedó de otra más que aceptar los regaños de Bulma y obedecerla, ya que una mujer con su carácter y enojada es más peligrosa que el mismísimo Freezer (el enemigo más poderoso que hasta ese momento se habían enfrentado ).

**BULMA.-** ¡ Yamcha , se puede saber ¿ qué rayos tienes en la cabeza ?

**YAMCHA.- **Es que….es… es …que…yyy..o….yo…..

**BULMA.-** Sabes muy bien que de no haber llegado yo en ese momento Vegeta te hubiera hecho papilla fácilmente…

**YAMCHA.-** ¡ Auuuch… ! – grito de dolor –

**BULMA.-** Si mira nada más en unos instantes como te dejó…

**YAMCHA.-** Lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar, al verlo salir de la casa, no lo pude evitar, imaginé que…

**BULMA.-** ¡ Vamos , no seas tonto, sabes que te quiero, que te quiero sólo a ti.

**YAMCHA.-** Discúlpame, realmente lo siento. Pero¿ cómo es que accediste a que entrenara aquí, en tu casa ?

**BULMA.-** Bueno, en realidad acepté casi obligada, pero no te enojes por favor, cóntrolate para que te pueda contar…

**YAMCHA.-** De acuerdo, lo intentaré…

**BULMA.-** Bueno, pues ese día en que el joven misterioso advirtió a Goku sobre los poderosos androides, después de que viniste a dejarme y te fuiste, apareció Vegeta y …

Yamcha escuchó con atención lo que Bulma le contaba sobre como Vegeta empezó a vivir en esa casa y muchos detalles sobre como estaba resultando la convivencia con ese Sayajin.

Para liberar un poco la tensión, Yamcha propuso a Bulma que salieran a algún lugar para platicar, pero en cada ocasión que tenía, Bulma comenzaba a hablar sobre la forma de ser de su inusual huésped y esto incomodó profundamente a Yamcha durante toda la tarde, hasta que se hartó…

**YAMCHA.-** Bueno Bulma, ya estuvo bien.

**BULMA.-** ?

**YAMCHA.-** Ahora resulta que no sabes de que hablo; Vegeta esto, Vegeta el otro, Vegeta para acá, Vegeta para allá…

**BULMA.- **Pareces celoso, jjijiji…

**YAMCHA.-** Pues sí, lo estoy, y no me hace mucha gracia que él viva en tu casa y te exija que trabajes para su beneficio.

**BULMA.-** Pero dime¿ qué otra cosa puedo hacer ?

**YAMCHA.-** ¡ NO SÉ , aún no asimilo esta situación, me cuesta mucho trabajo – le da un beso en la mejilla a Bulma – lo siento, pero necesito estar solo y pensar…

Deja a Bulma en medio del centro comercial sin saber que decir para consolarlo y hacerle sentir todo el cariño que le tiene, pero sin embargo, también a quedado pensativa, pues no se había dado cuenta que toda su conversación giraba en torno a Vegeta¿ Eso será señal de algo ¿ De qué ?.

**BULMA.-** Al parecer hoy también será un lindo día¡ Pero¿ Qué , ya son las 8:00¿Qué le habrá pasado a "mi despertador"?

Apresuradamente Bulma se levantó y se puso algo encima para salir al pasillo e ir al cuarto contiguo que era el de Vegeta; tocó, pero nada se oyó…, así que decidió ver si la puerta estaba cerrada……, para su sorpresa, no tenía seguro y pudo pasar, con la mirada buscó a Vegeta en su cama, pero cual sería su sorpresa al verlo tirado en el piso de su habitación, rápidamente se arrodilló junto a él y acomodó su cabeza en sus piernas, tomándole el pulso y tocando su frente.

**BULMA.-** Vegeta¿ qué te pasa ¡ estás ardiendo , debo llamar a un doctor…

Dicho y hecho, dejó cuidadosamente a Vegeta y corrío a la sala a coger el teléfono y llamar al doctor de la familia. En menos de 20 min. Ya estaba el doctor allí y con esfuerzo habían logrado subir a Vegeta a su cama, lo revisó y lo único que recomendó fue reposo absoluto por 48 hrs. ( algo imposible para Vegeta ) y consumo abundante de líquidos.

Durante todo ese día Bulma no se despegó de la cama de Vegeta ni por un momento, hasta que tocaron levemente la puerta.

**SRA. BRIEFS.-** Hija, te llama Yamcha, toma el telefono.

**BULMA.-** Sí mamá, gracias – mientras la Sra. Briefs salía -. Yamcha, que sorpresa

Vegeta que habia estado durmiendo tuvo un pequeño momento de conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor (NdA:Espero alguna vez les haya pasado algo así para que me puedan entender, es cuando estás durmiendo, pero oyes lo que pasa fuera de tu cuarto, sin embargo, no tienes las fuerzas de levantarte a ver que pasa o simplemente crees que es parte de tu sueño )

**BULMA.-** Lo siento, pero no puedo salir… Ve… Ve…

**BULMA.-** Si, se trata de Vegeta, está muy débil y está en cama, me voy a quedar a cuidarlo.

**BULMA.-** Pero lo que quieras me lo puedes decir por teléfono…

**BULMA.- **Ya veo, realmente siento no poder salir, pero por favor comprende, en cuanto puedas ven a verme. OK?

**BULMA.-** - Con indiferencia – Si yo también, adios.

**VEGETA.-** - para sus adentros - ¿ Qué le pasa ¿ Por qué ha decidido quedarse conmigo ?

**BULMA.-** - Pensando – Vegeta, no me había fijado que realmente eres muy atractivo, y el verte así, acostado, sin defensas, me hace preguntarme muchas cosas …

**VEGETA.-** - sigue hablando para si mismo - Realmente esta mujer me hace sentir especial, nunca antes nadie me había brindado estos cuidados…. ¡ Pero en que estoy pensando ! …...

Mientras en sus mentes pasaban miles de ideas contradictorias, en su corazón comenzaba a pasar algo muy sencillo, que todos, tarde o temprano descubrimos de una u otra forma, y muy frecuentemente en las personas que menos imaginamos …

Es un alegre día de fines del verano, Bulma y Vegeta han convivido durante 5 largos meses en los que han surgido grandes dudas sobre cosas y sentimientos que para ellos antes eran inapelables.

Pero ese día Yamcha ha decidido volar para ver a Bulma y hablar con ella.

**BULMA.- **Yamcha, que alegría y que sorpresa que ahora no peleaste con Vegeta.

**YAMCHA.-** Bueno, tal vez eso sea por que he venido directo a verte a ti y sólo a ti.

**BULMA.-** ¡ Es cierto , que querías hablar conmigo. Ven, siéntate y enseguida pediré que nos traigan unas limonadas.

**YAMCHA.- **Bueno Bulma, realmente lo he estado pensando mucho y lo sucedido hace como un mes me lo terminó de confirmar y digas lo que digas, no son alucinaciones mias, pues lo he consultado con unos amigos y ellos también opinan lo mismo.

No sé como decirte esto, no sé como empezar pero…

**BULMA.- **Dime lo que tengas que decir…

**YAMCHA.-** Sí, así que por favor déjame terminar. Lo que pasa es que desde aquel día en el centro comercial, cuan…

De pronto se oyó una gran explosión en el patio principal.

**BULMA.-** ¡ Oh no, VEGETA !

Y sin tomar en cuenta a Yamcha, salió corriendo para ver que había sucedido y si Vegeta se encontraba bien, ante lo cual Yamcha no tuvo más remedio que salir tras ella.

**BULMA.- **¡ Vegeta¿ dónde estás ! – angustiada empieza a buscar entre los escombros de la nave - ¡ Por favor, responde !

**VEGETA.-** - Débilmente – Nnnn….nnno….no….necesito tu ayuda…………. Estoy bien.

**BULMA.-** Claro que no, ahora si se trata de algo serio, tengo que ayudarte.

**VEGETA.-** Nnnno……no….. ¡ No quiero tu ayuda !

**BULMA.-** ¿ Qué no puedes ver que me preocupas !

**VEGETA.-** ¡ Ja…. !

Dicho esto, se desmayó. Bulma lo llevo para dentro de su casa, donde nuevamente fue a verlo el doctor. Pasada la crisis y mientras Vegeta dormía, Bulma decidió tomar un descanso y comer algo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, pasó por la sala donde se encontraba Yamcha.

**YAMCHA.-** Bulma…

**BULMA.-** Oh, todavía estás aquí.

**YAMCHA.-** Si, no me puedo ir sin decirte adios……. Para siempre.

**BULMA.- **Pppp….pero…….

**YAMCHA.-** No digas nada, tu boca dice algo, que aun me quieres, pero tu corazón se aleja cada día más de mí, no se que te pueda agradar de Vegeta, pero se muy bien que es en estos momentos la persona a la que quieres, sólo espero que puedas alguna vez ser feliz a su lado…

**BULMA.- **Yamcha, te equivocas, Vegeta no me interesa en lo más mínimo, es de lo más arrogante, molesto y orgulloso que te puedas imaginar.

**YAMCHA.-** Bulma, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, que te conozco muy bien, así que no trates de opacar con la razón aquello que el corazón esta deseoso por gritar. OK ? Sólo piensalo bien.

**BULMA.-** Creo que te estás equivocando …

**YAMCHA.-** Que seas feliz, nunca te olvidaré.

Yamcha se alejó del camino de Bulma, dejándola muy pensativa, pues realmente nunca había visto a Vegeta de esa forma tan especial de que Yamcha le habló, pues no se creía capaz de enamorarse a estas alturas del partido, y mucho menos de casi un desconocido con el carácter tan nefasto de Vegeta.

* * *

_Bueno... me ha dado gusto que haya gente que ha leido mi pequeño fic!_

_Espero que este segundo chapy también haya sido de su agrado..._

_**Andrés.** Gracias por leer! Yo también opino que Vegeta es lo máximo, nadie se compara con él, en carácter, porque en fuerza...bueno.. pues ahí está Goku ( en fin! Aquí tienes la segunda parte, espero haber complacido tus expectativas_

_**Princess Mko.** Hola! Me alegra que te hayas asomado por esta humilde historia… Ay tantas versiones sobre como iniciaron su relación Vegeta y Bulma, que todas son muy interesantes, sin embargo, creo que la mía es una visión un tanto tranquila a comparación de otras que he leido -_

_**Miara Makisan.** Jejeje... Creo que al final cada quien encuentra la "horma de su zapato" y eso le pasó a Vegeta y a Bulma, por que no cualquier mujer podía ser capaz de "dominar" a Vegeta y Yamcha, pues considero que es de un carácter demasiado afable para el carácter de Bulma... aunque en un principio a mi también me costaba imaginarlos juntos, después de que me adapté a la idea se convirtieron en mi pareja favorita!_

_**Runliney.** Hola, gracias por leer y por la bienvenida, sólo espero que esta segunda parte no desmerite a la primera._

_**Mistica 1.** Bueno, pues a tan sólo 5 días del primer capi, aquí tienes la segunda entrega, supongo que este capítulo haya mantenido tu atención, y sobre todo, que los demás lo sigan haciendo... pues Goku aparecerá y hablará con Bulma acerca de Vegeta_


	3. Lo que una invitación desencadena

_**PARTE 3:**_

_**LO QUE UNA INVITACIÓN DESENCADENA.**_

**BULMA.-** ¡ Pero que sorpresa , la ultima persona que me hubiera imaginado me vendría a visitar, serías tú ………………………… Goku.

**GOKU.-** Pues ya vez, jejejejeje… lo que pasa es que Milk me pidió que viniera a la ciudad para comprar toda esta lista.

Desenvuelve el papel que estaba enrollado y se extiende a casi dos metros.

**BULMA.-** Vaya, es increíble la lista de súper de tu casa.

**GOKU.-** Si, pero venía a pedirte tu ayuda, pues no se adonde comprar las cosas.

**BULMA.- **Está bien, sólo permíteme dejar estos robots preparados para Vegeta.

**GOKU.-** Entonces en la nave de afuera…… ¿Está entrenando Vegeta, y en tu casa!

**BULMA.- **Sí, así es…

**GOKU.- **¿Pero cómo fue que lo invitaste ?

**BULMA.-** Pues, técnicamente no lo invite, él se invito solito, es una larga historia, que si quieres te la puedo contar de camino al super mercado.

Mientras se dirigían a hacer las compras de la lista de Goku, Bulma fue contando como el príncipe Sayajin había decidido quedarse en su casa y como había sido hasta el momento, su estancia.

**GOKU.-** - Bulma está escogiendo verdura fresca – la forma en la que te expresas de Vegeta, me hace recordar cuando te enamoraste de Yamcha…

**BULMA.-** ? – Se paraliza –

**GOKU.-** Pero si no fuera por que sé que amas a Yamcha, diría que estas enamorada del odioso de Vegeta.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Tú también ?

**GOKU.-** ¿ Yo también, qué ?

**BULMA.-** Es que Yamcha también me dijo lo mismo.

**GOKU.-** ¿ Yamcha , entonces …

**BULMA.- **Si, después de tanto tiempo, optó por cortarme poniendo este asunto como pretexto, a pesar de saber que yo lo amaba con todo mí ser, yo creo más bien que no me correspondía y que encontró a otra que quería más que a mí…

**GOKU.-** Bulma, no es por nada, pero debes reconocer que si bien tuvo sus errores, él te quería y bien, así que yo creo que mejor debes escuchar al corazón. Recuerda que no se siente con la cabeza, si no con el corazón.

**BULMA.- **Creeme que no estoy de humor para hablar de hombres, así que por favor cambiemos de tema.

**GOKU.-** ¡ Es cierto , en una semana comienzan a florecer los cerezos y Milk quiere organizar una reunión con todos los que conocemos, por eso había pasado a buscarte, además de pedir tu ayuda.

**BULMA.-** ¡ Fantástico , cuenten con mi presencia.

Así pasaron la tarde, entre charla y compras, pues tenía mucho tiempo que este par de singulares amigos no platicaban.

De regreso en Corporación Cápsula.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Cómo vas a volar cargando todo eso , mejor te presto una cápsula.

**GOKU.-** Bulma, no estoy seguro, tu sabes que yo no puedo manejar bien esas cosas ….

**BULMA.-** Está bien, como quieras, pero no digas que no te quise ayudar. Nos vemos pronto.

**GOKU.-** Si, díle a Vegeta si nos quiere acompañar, pues aunque dudo que quiera, no está de más.

Goku despegó y se fue volando, mientras Bulma cerraba la puerta, y al darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, se topó con Vegeta frente a frente.

**VEGETA.-** ¿ Sobre que te dijo Kakaroto que me avisaras ?

**BULMA.-** Para ti, es algo sin importancia que sólo te diré si me prometes ir.

Y como bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, este "secreto" obligó a Vegeta a prometer ir a algo que no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

**VEGETA.-** Iré.

**BULMA.- **OK! Lo que pasa es que Milk, la esposa de Goku ha organizado una pequeña celebración por el inicio de la temporada de cerezos y está invitando a cada uno de sus conocidos.

**VEGETA.-** ¿ Y se puede saber que son los cerezos ?

**BULMA.-** Bueno, déjame explicarte que el cerezo es un árbol muy bonito, y es una celebración típica japonesa el celebrar el florecimiento de los cerezos, pues tiene un significado milenario ……..

De forma muy clara, Bulma explicó a Vegeta esta tradición, haciendo hincapié en que no podía ir con la ropa que tenía pues era puro traje de entrenamiento, que tenía que ir vestido decentemente y que como había prometido ir, tendría que abstenerse a las consecuencias e ir de compras con ella el fin de semana.

El fin de semana ha llegado y Vegeta y Bulma, se encuentran de camino a la plaza más cercana.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Siempre eres así de callado ? ……………………. No importa…..

Durante todo el trayecto, todo fue silencio en el carro de Bulma, ha exepción de la radio. Cuando al fin llegaron al centro comercial y encontraron un lugar para estacionarse, descendieron del vehículo.

Bulma, emocionada como toda mujer que va de compras se apresuró a tomar de la mano a Vegeta y apresurarlo para entrar a la plaza.

**BULMA.-** Vegeta, corre que sólo tenemos la tarde para comprar y tenemos que encontrar algo que vaya con tu personalidad (NdA:casi una misión imposible, pero no para alguien con la experiencia en compras de Bulma ).

Dentro de una de las tantas tiendas...

**BULMA.- **Bueno, creo que lo más importante ahora es saber tu talla ……… Señorita¿podría medirlo para saber que talla es?

**LANGE.- **¡ Claro ! ……………..

Lange (NdA: la muchacha que Krillin y Goku salvaron durante su entrenamiento con el maestro Rochi, la cual al estornudar cambiaba su cabello y su carácter ), tomó las medidas de Vegeta, y los dirigió a la sección adecuada, para que vieran, aunque realidad Bulma fue la que escogió todo de acuerdo a sus gustos.

**BULMA.-** Anda Vegeta, entra al probador y cuando estés listo quiero que salgas, para ver que tal te sienta lo que escogí.

A Vegeta no le queda de otra más que obedecer y toma los tantos trajes seleccionados.

**BULMA.- **¿ Tanto tardas en cambiarte ¡ Anda, sal para que te vea !

**VEGETA.- **No quiero.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Que tiene ?

**VEGETA.-** ¿ Qué es esto , - mientras abre la puerta del probador - parezco payaso.

**BULMA.-** Así es como se viste la gente.

**VEGETA.-** Yo soy un sayajin

**BULMA.-** Tal vez, pero te encuentras en el planeta tierra y te tienes que atener a la moda.

**VEGETA.-** ¿ Moda ?

**BULMA.-** Si, moda es lo que llevas puesto y te aguantas.

**VEGETA.-** Terrícolas…, nunca los entenderé

Nuevamente entra al cambiador para probarse la demás serie de trajes, que al parecer de Bulma le sientan de maravilla, sin embargo Vegeta no está muy de acuerdo.

**BULMA.-** Nos llevamos todos estos.

**LANGE.- **Muy bien¿ Va a pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta ?

**BULMA.-** Con tarjeta.

**VEGETA.-** De veras que no entiendo para que comprar tanta ropa…

**BULMA.-** Es que de seguro van a surgir más ocasiones como esta y no vas a llevar la misma ropa siempre…

Mientras Bulma y Vegeta discutian alguien sacudía, lo que ocasionó que el polvo los hiciera estornudar, transformándose Lange en una mujer con bastante carácter.

**LANGE.-** ¡ Bueno señor, si la señorita dice que se llevan todos los trajes, se los llevan!

**VEGETA.-** A mí ninguna……

**LANGE.-** ¡ Además por lo visto usted es un mantenido que no puede comprarse ni unas hamburguesas !

**VEGETA.-** ¿ Mant…..!...

**LANGE.- **¡ Pobre de usted, abra los ojos y no le siga su jueguito, por que por eso los hombres nos tratan mal, pero allá usted….!

Mientras Lange se dedicaba a regañar a Vegeta, le cobraba a Bulma; cuando le entrega sus compras, vuelve a estornudar regresando a ser la misma muchacha amable de antes.

**LANGE.-** Muchas gracias por su compra y que tenga una buena tarde.

Bulma le dio las gracias por su atención, mientras que salía con Vegeta, este último, literalmente, con la cola entre las patas.

**VEGETA.-** ¡ Ja , como se pudo atrever a hablarme así.

**BULMA.-** Bueno, pues tú se lo permitiste…. Y ahora que lo pienso, esa joven se me hizo conocida………. ¡ Claro , se trata de Lange….

**VEGETA.-** ¡ Qué amigos tan singulares tienes Bulma !

Este par iba caminando por los pasillos de la plaza, pero al escuchar Bulma que el sayajin la llamaba por su nombre se sorprendió y se detuvo; Vegeta al percibir que no iba junto a él se volteó para verla.

**VEGETA.-** ¿ Qué te pasó ?

**BULMA.-** Ttt…u…tu……me llamaste…… ¡ tu me llamaste Bulma !

**VEGETA.- **Eee…¿ En serio ? – se muestra sorprendido y se pone un poco rojo – ¿ Qué tiene de raro ?

**BULMA.-** Pues siempre que te diriges a mí me dices " oye tú, terrícola, mujer…", nunca por mi nombre.

**VEGETA.-** - Piensa – lo hice sin darme cuenta ? – mientras camina hacia ella, dice en voz alta – Bueno, si te disgusta, no lo vuelvo a hacer. ¿ Te molestó ?

**BULMA.-** No, para nada, sólo me sorprendí. Pero para mí es mejor que me llamen por mi nombre, como gente normal.

**VEGETA.-** - Toma de la mano a Bulma -, Bueno, sigamos comprando.

Bulma, sin ser capaz de soltarle la mano a Vegeta, lo siguió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta de que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Ya era de noche, y cansados por el recorrido, decidieron cenar fuera de Corporación Capsula, pasando a un restaurante.

**VEGETA.-** Por lo visto tu novio ya se olvido de que existes…

**BULMA.- **¿ Por qué lo dices ?

**VEGETA.-** Hace tiempo que no va a molestar.

**BULMA.-** Todo lo contrario, no se ha olvidado de mi, es sólo que …… decidimos terminar y ya no vernos más.

**VEGETA.- **Y tu que piensas al respecto.

**BULMA.- **La verdad es que no sé que pensar, solo acepté la situación.

Con esta última respuesta se produjo un gran silencio, pues aunque no lo querían admitir, ambos sabían por que había surgido esa conversación. Así que prefirieron cambiar de tema y comentar sobre la fiesta a la que asistirían en tres días, pero la plática los fue llevando a acercarse más y más (NdA:físicamente), quedando a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia…………………., pero justo en ese momento se escuchó la voz de un asaltante, la cual interrumpió el dulce momento.

Vegeta inmediatamente se puso de pie, ante los hombres musculosos que habían aparecido.

**VEGETA.- **Hace tiempo que no lucho con alguien.

**LADRÓN 1.- **Mira, un valiente que se nos quiere enfrentar.

**VEGETA.- **¡ Ja , no saben con quien se han metido.

(NdA:En realidad Vegeta mas que ansioso por pelear con alguien, está ansioso por partirle la cara a estos tipos que se atrevieron a arruinarle el momento) Así, el primer ladrón se abalanzó sobre Vegeta, sin imaginar la tunda que recibiría, ante tal hecho el otro ladrón se hechò a correr y Bulma no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sentirse orgullosa de su acompañante.

**VEGETA.-** - Va por Bulma y la toma de la mano – Ya podemos irnos.

En corporación cápsula, todos se preparan para dormir, hay unas personas que no pueden estar en paz y deciden ir a despedirse; Vegeta y Bulma salen de sus respectivos cuartos y se encuentran en medio del pasillo.

**BULMA.-** Me iba a despedir de ti, que pases buena noche.

**VEGETA.- **Igualmente.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Sabes algo ?

**VEGETA.-** ¿ Qué ?

**BULMA.-** Pensé que esta tarde, todo iba a ser un desastre, pero resultó todo lo contrario…….

**VEGETA.- **?

**BULMA.-** Me divertí mucho. GRACIAS.

Bulma se acerca a Vegeta para despedirse de él con un tierno beso en la mejilla, que mientras Bulma se da vuelta y regresa a su cuarto deja al orgulloso sayajin temblando.

* * *

_Holas!_

_Muchas gracias a **Princess **_**_Mako_**_**, Runliney** y **Miara Makisan** por leer y dejar un review... este capítulo es el que más me gusta de la historia... espero que también haya sido de su agrado... Y nos vemos en el cuarto capi "Cerezos en flor y amor"_


	4. Cerezos en flor y amor

_**PARTE 4:**_

_**CEREZOS EN FLOR Y AMOR.**_

**BULMA.- **¿ Vegeta, ya estás listo ?

**VEGETA.-** No.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Puedo entrar a verte ?

**VEGETA.-** ……No……

**BULMA.-** Eso me sonó a "sí".

Bulma (dispuesta a todo ), entra al cuarto de Vegeta y lo encuentra poniéndose la camisa, así que lo ayuda a abrochársela, poniendo a Vegeta a la defensiva.

**VEGETA.-** Yo puedo solo.

**BULMA.-** ¡ Está bien !

Bulma se aparta de Vegeta y es al fin que la puede ver con un vestido muy elegante; Vegeta se asombra de ver a Bulma tan cambiada y no sabe como actuar, ella se da cuenta y le pregunta.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Se me ve bien ?

**VEGETA.-** Sí,…. Pareces una princesa…

**BULMA.-** - Se sonroja - ¿ En serio , Gracias.

Tras decir esto, Vegeta anuncia que está listo, pero Bulma le nota un pequeño defecto: le falta la corbata.

**BULMA.-** Creo que te ha faltado esto – le enseña la corbata -, me imagino que no debes saber ponerla, asi que yo te ayudo.

**VEGETA.- **- Se sonroja, cuando al fin termina Bulma le dice – Esta cosa me está ahorcando.

**BULMA.-** ¡ Lo siento , ahora vámonos.

Bulma sale primero del cuarto de Vegeta, seguida por él. Salen de la casa y Bulma se dispone a sacar una cápsula de su bolso.

**VEGETA.-** Yo no vuelvo a dejar que me lleves a ningún lado.

**BULMA.-** ¿?

**VEGETA.-** Eres muy salvaje para conducir.

**BULMA.-** Bueno, no te llevo, pero entonces ¿ como vas a llegar ?

**VEGETA.-** Volaré.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Sabes donde vive Goku ?

**VEGETA.-** No.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Entonces ?

**VEGETA.-** ………………………….

**BULMA.-** ¿ Entonces ? …, Entonces tu volarás y me llevarás cargando para que te diga donde queda la casa de Goku. ¿ De acuerdo ?

**VEGETA.-** Sólo espero que no te den miedo las alturas.

**BULMA.-** Créeme que no es la primera vez que viajo en esas circunstancias.

**VEGETA.-** Y que tampoco te asuste la velocidad, yo no soy tan lento como tus amigos.

**BULMA.-** Ya verás que no.

Aunque en realidad Bulma tenía los nervios de punta por que no sabía que esperar de este vuelo en brazos de Vegeta, se dejó llevar y de repente sintió un cálido aire por todo su cuerpo.

**BULMA.-** Vegeta es por allá ……………. Y no tienes que ir tan rápido o llegaremos a adornar la casa para la fiesta.

**VEGETA.-** Si eso es lo que quieres.

Por un momento guardaron silencio y mientras Bulma observaba las estrellas se decidió a preguntar.

**BULMA.-** Oye Vegeta, siempre he tenido una duda¿ por que en el planeta Namek desististe pelear contra Freezer ¿ Que pasó entre ustedes ?.

Vegeta quedó pensativo por unos momentos hasta que decidió contestar.

**VEGETA.-** Mi historia es algo que muy pocos saben.

**BULMA.-** Puedes confiar en mi, pero si no quieres hablar lo entenderé.

**VEGETA.-** Es algo muy difícil …………… Mi padre era el rey de la raza Sayajin y yo lo heredaría, pero tomó una decisión equivocada, aunque en ese momento parecía fantástica; hizo un pacto con ese traicionero de Freezer y …

Bulma escuchaba muy atenta la historia de Vegeta mientras trataba de entenderlo y descubrir el por que era tan orgulloso y hermético (Vegeta le contó la historia que todos ya conocemos )

**BULMA.-** Por lo visto te ha tocado sufrir mucho…

Vegeta sólo asentó, tímidamente, con la cabeza.

**BULMA.-** Con esto te puedo comprender mejor, Vegeta.

Mientras decía esto, le acariciaba el rostro. Vegeta acercó un poco más a Bulma a su cuerpo. De pronto se sintió un aire frío y Bulma se acurrucó, quedando su oído en el pecho de Vegeta, Pudiendo escuchar como latía su corazón y un dulce calor la invadió, volteó a ver a Vegeta que le correspondío y sin decir nada volaron un rato.

Percibiendo unas luces a lo lejos …

**VEGETA.-** ¿ Esa es la casa de Kakarotto ?

**BULMA.-** Si, y por lo visto ya ha llegado alguien, no somos los primeros.

* * *

Dentro de la casa de Goku.

**GOKU.-** - Pensando – Ese es el ki de Vegeta, Bulma ha llegado, saldré a recibirla.

Mientras Goku se dirigía a la puerta …

**KRILLIN.-** ¡ Siento el ki de Vegeta !

**MAESTRO ROSHI.-** ¿ A que vendrá ?

**ULONG.-** De seguro a arruinar la fiesta…

**MILK.-** Ese amargado …

**YAMCHA.- **¡ NO PUEDO CREER QUE BULMA LO HAYA TRAIDO !

Ante lo dicho por Yamcha, todos quedan muy sorprendidos sin entender dicha frase (sólo Pikoro, quien también estaba allí, no se sorprendió ).

En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece Bulma en brazos de Vegeta, que ante la mirada atónita de todos, decide bajarla en ese momento.

**BULMA.-** ¡ Hola , veo que hemos llegado un poco tarde.

**VEGETA.-** Y según tú era temprano …

**BULMA.-** Discúlpame …

Mientras Bulma pasaba a la fiesta y saludaba a todos, Vegeta se quedó en la entrada con Goku.

**GOKU.-** Puedo ver que obedeces fielmente las órdenes de Bulma.

**VEGETA.-** Yo no obedezco a nadie …

**GOKU.- **Claro, claro, no te culpo – dándole de codazos - , después de todo Bulma es una mujer con mucho carácter y muy atractiva. ¿ No ?

**VEGETA.- **Ya cállate Kakarotto.

Vegeta pasa a un rincón de la casa, desde el que puede ver todo y se queda de pie.

Todo pasa normal, como en cualquier fiesta.

**GOKU.-** Yo opino que se ven muy bien juntos.

**PIKORO.-** Si tú lo dices…

**GOKU.-** El pequeño Trunks debe nacer en un año.

**PIKORO.- **Si, pobre, lo que sufrirá con ese padre.

**GOKU.-** Vamos Pikoro, tal vez el amor cambie a Vegeta.

**PIKORO.- **Que el amor le haga todo lo que quiera, pero que no lo cambie en el campo de batalla, sería una lástima perder a un buen guerrero…

**GOKU.-** No creo que lo cambie tanto ……………….., en fin, sólo espero que mi amiga Bulma sea realmente feliz con él.

En otra parte de la casa …

**MILK.-** Tú y Vegeta se ven muy bien juntos y lucen taan enamorados …

**BULMA.-**Milk, creo que confundes las cosas.

**MILK.- **¿ Cómo ?

**BULMA.-** Vegeta y yo no somos pareja.

**MILK.-** ¿ En serio , pues deberían serlo, ya no andas con Yamcha y tal vez el amor esté tocando a la puerta con Vegeta…

**BULMA.-** Aunque quisiera, no funcionaría, el es muy ……..

**MILK.-** Tal vez tengas razón, son muy diferentes, tu eres abierta, alegre … y él es, es, es … es tan callado, orgulloso, arrogante y todo lo negativo que quieras….. pero….

**BULMA.- **¿ Lo ves , me estás dando la razón.

**MILK.-** Deberías al menos intentarlo, no tienes nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

**BULMA.- **No lo sé … es que toda mi vida no he conocido a nadie mas que ha Yamcha…………

**MILK.- **Comprendo que tengas miedo ………, pero al menos prométeme que vas a pensarlo.

**BULMA.-** ……….Está bien, lo pensaré ……………….

Todos se divertían en la fiesta, pero Vegeta seguía en el mismo lugar, del cual no se había movido en toda la noche; Bulma se le acercó.

**BULMA.-** Vegeta, vamos para afuera con los demás.

Pero Vegeta no respondió, por que detrás de Bulma se encontraba Yamcha.

**YAMCHA.-** Bulma, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero necesitamos hablar.

**BULMA.-** Vegeta, en seguida regreso por ti.

Y se alejó del príncipe Sayajin, del brazo de Yamcha.

Este hecho le hizo sentir que un calor le recorría todo el cuerpo y dirigiendose rápidamente a la puerta volteó donde Bulma y le dijo.

**VEGETA.-** Bulma, ya me voy.

**BULMA.-** Espera por favor ….

**VEGETA.- **Ya no soporto estar más aquí.

Bulma, no supo por que de repente Vegeta había decidido abandonar la fiesta, pues ya se había alejado volando.

**YAMCHA.-** Bueno, Bulma, te pedí que hablaramos por que siento que algo se quedó sin arreglar ………..

Ella en realidad no escuchaba lo que Yamcha le decía, pues seguía pensando en la soledad del orgulloso Vegeta y el por que tan repentinamente se fue.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Por qué se habrá ido Vegeta ?

**YAMCHA.-** - Un poco molesto - ¿ No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije, verdad ?

**BULMA.-** Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

Bulma fue rápidamente a despedirse de Goku y de Milk.

**GOKU.-** Es una lástima que te tengas que ir tan temprano.

**BULMA.-** Heee… sí….- tratando de disimular -, es que hay muchas investigaciones pendientes y le prometí a papá que lo ayudaría….

**MILK.-** Vegeta ya se fue¿ Cómo te irás tú ?

**BULMA.- **No te preocupes, siempre traigo unas cápsulas en mi bolsa por cualquier emergencia.

**GOKU.-** Espero que pronto nos podamos ver.

**BULMA.-** Sí – mientras abordaba su nave -, hasta luego.

Vegeta, que le llevaba ventaja a Bulma, meditó lo que había sentido al llevar a esa mujer en sus brazos y aún se preguntaba el por que se decidió a contarle de su pasado, algo que jamás le había comentado a nadie más.

Mientras tanto Bulma, que también volaba de regreso a Corporación Cápsula no pudo quitarse de su cabeza todo aquello que Vegeta le había contado y como se había sentido mientras la cargaba y se sinceraba con ella.

* * *

En el jardín de Corporación Cápsula …

**BULMA.-** Como me lo imaginé, llegaste antes que yo.

**VEGETA.- **¿ Y ?

**BULMA.-** ¿ Por qué te saliste tan precipitadamente de la fiesta ?

**VEGETA.- **Pensé que querrías hablar con tu novio.

**BULMA.- **Tanto como querer hablar con él, NO, pero tenía que hacerlo, habían quedado muchas cosas en el aire.

**VEGETA.-** No tienes por que darme explicaciones.

**BULMA.-** Así es, no se por que te hablo. Mejor me voy a dormir, haber a que hora se te ocurre entrar.

**VEGETA.-** Voy a entrenar.

**BULMA.-** Bien, ya me voy.

Bulma hubiera deseado que Vegeta le dijera algo que la detuviera, algo que le demostrara que Vegeta sentía lo mismo que ella; y a su vez Vegeta deseaba detenerla y pedirle se quedara con él, que no estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba, pero que necesitaba tenerla cerca, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

* * *

Ya faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y Bulma no había podido dormir, así que se fue a la cocina para tomar algo y poder despejar su mente, cuando de pronto Vegeta apareció.

**VEGETA.-** Aquí estás.

**BULMA.-** - Mientras se levanta de su silla – Estaba.

Vegeta se para frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

**VEGETA.-** Sabes que mis sentimientos son algo que oculto en lo más profundo de mi ser.

**BULMA.-** ¿ Qué quieres decir ?

**VEGETA.-** - con su mano toma su cara, que acerca a la de él – No pienso dejarte ir, no esta vez.

Este fue el primer beso de Bulma y Vegeta, que marcó muchos cambios en la casa de los Briefs, cambios que nosotros ya conocemos y que a través de esta historia hemos conocido como se desencadenaron…

* * *

_FIN_

* * *

Último chapy!

Gracias a las personas que siguieron esta humilde historia, se los agradezco de tod corazón... y a los que dejaron un review con mayor razón, pues siempre es gratificante saber que hay alguien del otro lado de la pantalla que te lee...

Bueno, los invito a que me dejen los últimos reviews para este capítulo, con sus comentarios finales... y bueno... pa´ saber si sigo escribiendo o mejor me dedico a vender tamales los domingos TT ... Ya que por ahí, tengo la idea para una historia donde Una reportera chismosa les hace la vida de cuadritos a los Briefs en especial a Bulma y de paso se lleva con ellos a Goku!

**Princes ****Mko**Gracias por leer y bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y el final... esperando que haya sido de tu agrado, se despide de ti una servidora...

**ADY: **Jejeje... Gracias por leer... y bueno, a mi me encanta imaginar a Vegeta en aprietos por alguna demostración de afecto... jejeje... tiene demasiado instinto como para actuar pasionalmente, pero aún así me encanta! Espero que este capí también te haya gustado, te dice hasta luego (espero que nos encontremos en otro fic) AnaCathy Black.

**Super Bra1: **Holas! Te agradezco por leer y por tu review... espero haberte sorprendido gratamente, en general a mi me gustó el fic, me siento satisfecha y espero haber logrado que ustedes también se sintieran bien al leerlo y pasar un momento agradable... Se despide, tu servilleta! XD


End file.
